Hinter Gittern Saschas Traum 3 Florida
by Fleppy85
Summary: Sascha träumt dass sie und Kerstin in Florida sind


**Saschas Traum 3 - Florida**

Kerstin hatte ihr Versprechen eingehalten. Sie fuhr mit Sascha zur Atlantikküste. Okay, fahren war das falsche Wort, sie flogen. War Sascha bisher davon ausgegangen, sie dürfe das Land nicht verlassen, so war sie um so überraschter gewesen als Kerstin sie nach einem schnellen Einkaufsbummel zum Flughafen fuhr und sie dort zum Ticketschalter schleppte. Zuerst dachte Sascha an Sylt oder so, aber nein, sie gingen zum Flugschalter, an dem ganz dick: FLUG NR 482693 MIAMI stand. So würde Sascha also die andere Seite des Atlantiks sehen.

„Und ich dachte, wir fahren zur Nord- oder Ostsee. Waren das nicht deine Worte?"

„Wenn ich dir reinen Wein eingeschenkt hätte, dann wäre die Überraschung kaputt gewesen. Verena und ich haben verdammt hart dafür gekämpft, dass wir beide eine Woche nach Florida dürfen. Ich dachte mir, ich zeige dir mal the american way of life. Und Florida erreicht man am schnellsten und einfachsten. Wenn du raus bist, dann können wir uns den Rest ansehen. Ich würde gerne mit dir eine Rundreise machen."

„Kerstin, ich bin von dieser völlig geplättet. Florida. Mein Gott, ich bin noch nie geflogen. Und jetzt sitzen wir gleich ein paar Stunden im Flieger. Wann werden wir ankommen?" Kerstin sah auf ihre Uhr. Sie saßen im Flugzeug und es war 19 Uhr. Sie würden einige Stunden fliegen und dann – wenn alles schnell ging – nach Mitternacht ostamerikanischer Zeit im Hotel ankommen. So konnten sie ihren Jetlag ausschlafen und sich dann ins Strandleben stürzen.

„Das ist alles…ich habe keine Worte dafür" Sascha küsste Kerstin überglücklich. Wie verrückt konnte ein Leben sein? Erst heiratete sie ganz offiziell und mit dem Segen der Gefängnisleitung Kerstin, dann durfte sie in der Woche alle Nächte bei ihr verbringen, dann bekam sie Hafturlaub und zum krönenden Abschluss ging dieser Urlaub nach Florida.

„Ich habe dafür gebürgt, dass wir beide in einer Woche wieder in Deutschland sind", meinte Kerstin „Bevor du weiter fragst wie ich das hinbekommen habe. Sie haben die komplette Vollmacht über meine Konten, ich muss mich jeden Abend melden und alle zwei Tage eine Kopie einer Anwesenheitsbestätigung von der Polizei in Florida nach Reutlitz faxen. Wir werden quasi laufend überwacht"

„Wenn du wüsstest wie egal mir das ist. Alles was mich interessiert, ist dass wir beide zusammen sind. Von mir aus, setze ich mich jeden Tag eine halbe Stunde vor einen Web-Cam und winkte dem Jansen vom Strand aus zu" Kerstin musste lachen. Sascha hatte manchmal witzige Vorstellungen.

Neben dem Flug war die Ankunft in Florida ein aufregendes Erlebnis für Sascha. Eifrig versuchte sie so viele Eindrücke wie es ging in sich aufzunehmen. Dementsprechend müde fiel sie dann in ihr Hotelbett. Alles was sie noch machen konnte war, sich an Kerstin kuscheln, ihr zu sagen wie sehr sie sie liebte und dann einzuschlafen. Das waren so viele Dinge in den letzten Stunden gewesen, das hatte sie komplett umgehauen.

Am Morgen wurde Sascha von einem sanften Kuss von Kerstin geweckt.

„Morgen, meine Schöne. Was hältst du von einem Frühstück?"

„Dich?"

„Nein, ich dachte eher an frisches Brot, Müsli, Obst, Kaffee. Alles was das Hotel – Büffet hergibt." Kerstin fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger sanft über Saschas Bein, das unter der Bettdecke hervorlugte.

„Irgendwie ist mir im Moment mehr nach dir als nach Frühstück. Stört einem hier das Zimmermädchen?"

„Nicht wenn man ein „Bitte nicht stören" – Schild an der Tür angebracht hat." Kerstin grinste breit.

„Und? Haben?"

„Ja"

„Ja?" Sascha kroch unter der Decke weg und kletterte auf Kerstin. „Dann sollten wir das nutzen. Ich habe gehört, Flitterwochen haben einen ganz bestimmten Sinn" Sie küsste Kerstins Hals. Ganz langsam und ganz sanft, von rechts nach links.

„Und der Sinn wäre?"

„Das glückliche Brautpaar soll all das machen, wozu sie hinterher nicht mehr die Ruhe haben wenn sie wieder im tristen Alltag sind, wo lauter Störungen lauern. Das heißt ich werde dich jetzt mit meinen Küssen in die Flitterwochen bringen. In die Flitterwochen, die ein frischverliebtes, frischgetrautes und junges Ehepaar so zu schätzen weiß" Langsam zog Sascha Kerstins Schlafshirt aus und begann jeden Zentimeter der freigewordenen Haut zu küssen…

Gegen Mittag waren Kerstin und Sascha dann am Strand. Obwohl die Sonne brannte und es ziemlich heiß war, ließ Sascha sich nicht davon abbringen ins Meer zu gehen. Sie hatten extra einen Bikini für sie im Hotel gekauft. Während Kerstin im Schatten eines Sonnenschirmes ihrer Freundin zusah, ließ Sascha sich wieder und wieder in die Wellen fallen, tauchte gegen ihre Fallrichtung durch, dann ließ sie sich von den Wellen an den Strand tragen um wieder ins Meer zu schwimmen und nach Muscheln zu tauchen. Etwa eine halbe Stunde ließ Kerstin sie den Zauber des Ozeans von innen genießen, dann rief sie Sascha aus dem Wasser.

„Wow, das war unbeschreiblich. Du solltest auch ins Wasser" Sascha ließ sich neben Kerstin fallen, schüttelte ihre Haare und ließ einen Schauer voller kleiner Salzwasserperlen auf Kerstins Haut niederfallen.

„Später, ich habe das Pech schnell einen Sonnenbrand zu bekommen. Und du solltest dir auch eine Pause gönnen bevor du wieder ins Wasser gehst."

„Du hörst dich an wie eine überbesorgte Mutter"

„Ich bin Ärztin"

„Und ich deine Frau, also höre ich auf dich. Außerdem hast du Recht. Bekomme ich ein Buch?"

„Krimi, Roman oder etwas für die Bildung?"

„Krimi." Kerstin gab Sascha eines ihrer Bücher. Sie hatte einen ganzen Stapel mitgenommen, weil sie nicht wusste was Sascha gerne las.

„Das erinnert mich ein wenig an „der weiße Hai"", meinte Kerstin „Der Strand, das Meer, das Wetter. Wie in den Filmen damals"

„Sollten wir jemals Kinder haben, werde ich sie mit ans Meer nehmen" Sascha sah Kerstin empört an.

„Keine Panik, ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass dich ein Hai anbeißt. Wobei man es ihm nicht verübeln könnte. Eine schönere Frau wird er nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen"

„Spinnerin" Sascha legte sich neben Kerstin und ließ ihr linkes Bein auf Kerstins rechts fallen. So nebeneinander liegend verbrachten sie eine ganze Weile lesend unter dem Sonnenschirm. Dann und wann musste sie ihn etwas drehen um den Schatten zu behalten. Schließlich rappelte Kerstin sich auf.

„Dann will ich mal gucken wie gut das Wasser ist"

„Warte" Sascha stand auf und warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Sachen. Sie ließ sie ungern alleine.

„Es sind nur die Bücher, die Karte fürs Hotel habe ich an der Rezeption abgegeben und wir haben weder Geld oder andere Wertsachen hier. Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass jemand deutsche Bücher klaut", beruhigte Kerstin Sascha.

„Sag mal, werden wir auch zum Disneyland fahren? Ist es Disneyland hier oder Disneyworld?", fragte Sascha beim Abendessen. Sie hatten sich den Nachtisch mit aufs Zimmer genommen: Eis mit Sahne. Dazu gab es frische Früchte.

„Keine Ahnung, ich verwechsele das immer", gab Kerstin zu „Aber wir können uns gerne einen Mietwagen holen und dann hinfahren. Wenn wir schon mal in Florida sind. Wer weiß wann wir hier wieder hinkommen. Oder wirst du mich dann mit Minni Mouse betrügen?"

„Dann eher mit Pluto. Minni ist doof. Aber eigentlich wollte ich dich gar nicht betrügen. Wir sind frisch verheiratet, in den Flitterwochen und was viel wichtiger ist: ich liebe dich." Sascha setzte sich auf Kerstins Schoss und umarmte sie.

„Das höre ich gerne. Willst du heute Abend mit mir durch die Clubs streifen oder lieber ganz gemütlich im Hotel bleiben?"

„Schwere Entscheidung" Sascha sah nachdenklich in die untergehende Sonne. Von ihrer Terrasse aus konnten sie auf die Strandpromenade blicken, auf der zahlreiche Clubs waren, die langsam geöffnet wurden. Es würde sie schon reizen einen amerikanischen Club von Innen zu sehen, aber der Gedanke mit Kerstin im Bett zu liegen war ebenfalls mehr als interessant.

„Ich glaube, ich möchte keines von beiden, sondern mit dir über die Strandpromenade schlendern, irgendwo einen Cocktail trinken und dann mit dir wieder ins Hotel. Ich ein wenig müde vom Flug. Das war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für mich, das muss mein Körper erst verarbeiten. Könntest du damit leben?"

„Ich kann mit allem leben, das mit dir zu tun hat" Kerstin küsste Sascha sanft. Alles was sie wollte, war in Saschas Nähe sein und sie spüren. Ob sie nun zusammen tanzten, Arm in Arm auf der Promenade entlang gingen oder sich einen kuscheligen Abend in ihrem Bett machten. Hauptsache sie waren zusammen.

Hand in Hand schlenderten Sascha und Kerstin am Strand entlang. Sie hatten eine Cocktailbar gefunden, in der sie jeweils zwei Cocktails probiert hatten und waren dann zum Strand runter. Das Hotel hatte einen eigenen Strand, der bis Mitternacht bewacht war. So konnten sie im Mondschein ins Meer gehen. Sascha hatte einen Heidenspaß dabei Kerstin Nasszuspritzen. Es war warm, noch über 20 Grad, so dass sie keine Erkältung bekommen konnte. Schließlich rettete sich Kerstin etwas weiter weg vom Wasser. Etwas später folgte Sascha ihr.

„Ich hätte vor einer Woche nicht gedacht, dass ich heute hier sein würde. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich überhaupt mal hier sein werde. Das ist alles so überraschend gekommen. Wahrscheinlich realisiere ich das erst wenn ich wieder in Reutlitz bin" Sascha ließ sich neben Kerstin in den Sand fallen.

„Ich hätte auch nie gedacht dass wir das durchbekommen. Es wäre ein Leichtes von hier aus zu flüchten, nie mehr nach Reutlitz zurückzugehen."

„Wir sollten das nicht machen, das würde dich unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Es sind keine 18 Monate mehr, die ich in Reutlitz bleiben muss und wenn wir so lange die Woche zusammen verbringen dürfen, dann ist das ein Zustand mit dem ich ganz gut fertig werde. Danach darfst du mit mir flüchten wohin du willst. Ich gehe mit dir nach Amerika, Australien oder Alaska", lachte Sascha. Kerstin sah ihre Freundin verliebt an und streichelte sie über die Wange. Ja, sie würde mit Sascha Deutschland verlassen wenn sie das schaffen würden. Egal wohin, doch weg. Irgendwohin ans Meer.

„Vielleicht kriegen wir Asyl im Disneyland. Was meinst du, wir beide als Mickey und Minni, das wäre das ideale Versteck. Wer guckt schon unter die riesigen Tiermasken?"

„Der Parkmanager. Außerdem wäre ich keine geduldige Figur. Meine Geduld, wenn Kinder an mir herumspringen ist sehr begrenzt. Und ich mag meine süße Ärztin"

„Soso, wieso?"

„Ach, vielleicht weil ich ein kleines Wehweh hab und auf eine adäquate Untersuchung von dir warte. Könntest du mich in deine Praxis im Hotel bringen und untersuchen?"

„Gerne, sehr gerne" Kerstin grinste, nahm Saschas Hand und zog sie auf die Füße. Es wurde Zeit Sascha zu untersuchen, nicht dass sie sich etwas eingefangen hatte bei dem langen Flug über den Atlantik.


End file.
